


An Attempted History Lesson

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Jade Empire
Genre: But Doesn't Mind Being Read To (read: Loves It), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Lian Is A History Nerd, Ling Needs Glasses To Read, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: In the middle of the chaos, Lian takes a little time for herself to read.





	An Attempted History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSZealot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSZealot/gifts).



> Cross-post of a prompt from rszealot: pairing of my choice, with one person reading to the other.

“What are you reading?”

Lian doesn’t let herself look to her side, where she knows Ling has sat down and settled, instead keeping her eyes trained on the page in front of her.

“A history of the Seat of Heaven, written by an anonymous scholar.”

She shifts, moving even closer, which Lian doesn’t mind as much as she should, and she doesn’t mind when she can feel her craning her neck to read over her shoulder.

She starts minding when she stays there, and her face started heating up under her mask.

“I didn’t know you had an interest in history,” she says, slowly, picking her words carefully.

“I don’t really, but you like it, and you make it interesting,” she replies casually, like it’s nothing- and it isn’t, Lian reminds her traitorous heart, when Ling leans back with a small huff, “I need new spectacles…” she mutters, and when Lian does let herself look, she’s pouting.

“I could read it to you,” she says, without thinking, not really, and she still isn’t thinking when Ling beams at her, drawing up her legs and wrapping her arms around her legs.

“I’d love that!”

“Well,” she clears her throat, letting herself smile despite herself, “I’ll start from the beginning, then.”

About halfway into the third chapter, which details the building of the city that would become the capital of the Jade Empire, Lian thinks that Ling is less interested in the actual book, and more interested in the sound of her voice.

By the start of the fourth, she decides she likes that.


End file.
